uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Batgirl
Cassandra Cain, born to be the world's greatest assassian, is now the new Batgirl, assistant of the World's Greatest Detective. Background The product of planning, and preparedness, Cassandra was the creation of the assassins David Cain, and the now Lady Shiva. She was intended to be the perfectly bred and raised bodyguard for Ras Ah Ghul after many attempts upon the part of David Cain to create one, he sought to breed one. Finally finding a woman worthy, he forced her to kill her sister and then showed her how much stronger she was, now that her sister was dead. She would become the Lady Shiva, and she gave her daughter to David to raise. Raise her, he did. Forbidding she even be spoken to, or shown text or words in script, Cassandra was solely bred and trained to fight. This would force her to rely, utterly, on learning body language. It gave her an edge in her training, in her lessons, that most - or all - her opponents could not even dream to match. It was like she knew what her opponents were going to do, even as they thought it.Raise her, he did. Forbidding she even be spoken to, or shown text or words in script, Cassandra was solely bred and trained to fight. This would force her to rely, utterly, on learning body language. It gave her an edge in her training, in her lessons, that most - or all - her opponents could not even dream to match. It was like she knew what her opponents were going to do, even as they thought it. She trained with the best of the best - her father, David Cain, Bronze Tiger, Meryln the Archer, and Alpha the Kung Fu expert among others. Solely to fight. Solely, to kill. She went on missions with her father, until one day she was 8 and her father had her land the killing blow; it was then she read in the victim's body language the pain and grief she'd caused. She felt guilty. She was scarred, emotionally, and she ran away. She would spend the next 9 years, homeless. Abusing herself, mentally, surviving through her skills, but unable to speak, suffering from learning disabilities from what her father had done to her. That is, until Oracle found her. Helped her. Oracle saw the potential and skill in Cassandra, and began to help her through speech therapy. Cassandra was introduced to Batman, and took up the mantle of Batgirl, where she continues to try to recover from the emotional trauma she's suffered, the life she's had, and make something of herself. Become her own person. Personality Cassandra doens't understand just how to 'let loose', and have fun. She is, much like Batman, a creature of self-destruction and guilt. It consumes her, drives her. She strives, desperately, to regain some of that which her father stole from her in her youth and is plauged by the mental scarring of her years as a homeless waif, and the first murder she was 'forced' to commit. She also struggles with conveying her own emotions to others, still having difficulty grasping the entire concept of speech, and how to express herself. She is paitent enough to not get too frustrated, due to her martial-arts conditioning, but it annoys her. She is emotional, too. Finally allowing grief, sadness, anger, and irritation to come over her over everything. The lack of experiences others her age have had plauge her consistently and constantly. She is, all in all, a driven, toremented young woman who is seeking her place in the world, and trying to find a way to fit into it - and, fit into herself at the same time. Skills Cassandra was born & bred to become the worlds foremost bodyguard for Ras Ah Ghul. To this degree, instead of being taught how to speak & communicate through ordinary means she was taught and forced to rely from birth to read and interpret even the most subtle of body languages. She was taught, from birth, the complexities and arts of martial combat, archery, from such infamous teachers such as the Bronze Tiger, and Merlyn the Archer. During this time, her body was trained and all her energies were focused upon fighting with weapons, fists, feet, balance, and quickness. However, after many years of homelessness, she was found and taken in by Oracle, and eventually Batman where some of her skills were refined and continue to grow again. Boons While much of her mental state is troubled, Cassandra enjoys the sanctuary of Oracle's kindness and Bruce Wayne's sympathy. To that end, while she doesn't really have control or access to the Wayne funds, she has a mansion to stay in and nearly all the material possessions she could ever want. Cassandra also has, as part of the Bat-Family, a utility belt much akin to Batman's own with all the tricks, escape tools, weapons, and devices that Batman himself has. She also has her own Batsuit, made out of the same material as Batman's own and guarding 90 of her body via interlocking, yet highly flexible plating. And, she has access to nearly any of the Bat-Vehicles and all the technology in the BatCave. Flaws Learning Disabilities: Cassandra has these in spades, due to the focus of her youth. Cheif among them is Dyslexia, and the fact she is Illiterate. Due to the fact her entire youth was 'wasted' on only training her to be a bodyguard/assassin by the world's best, her developing brain did not absorb things as most children ought. As a result, she suffers now from that. Speech/Communication: While Cassandra is working with Oracle, and making (slow) progress with Speech Therapy, she still has great difficulty in grasping verbal words and expressing herself, vocally. This can make communicating with her difficult, and even exasperating at times. Troubled Youth: Not only did Cassandra have the terrible youth where she was trained for 8 years to be a ruthless bodyguard/assassin, thereafter she was homeless for 9 years, mentally abusing herself for the murder she committed, and tormenting herself on the streets. Oracle found her and has helped her, and Cassandra is healing ... but it will take time. Driven: Much like Batman to some degree, Cassandra is 'driven' by her inner demons. Hers are as every bit as dark as Batman's, and sometimes because of her lack of development as a youth, she may not have the strength or willpower to stop herself from doing something 'wrong'. Can Kill: Unlike Batman, Cassandra can, and will kill. Her first murder plauged her with mental problems, and guilt. But she has since gotten over that, and can take a life if she needs to, or feels she does. Logs Including Batgirl 2010-07-26: A Bad Day for Francis: Batgirl interrogates some drug dealers with Batman. 2010-08-13: A Trip To The Theatre: Batgirl and Batman defuse a hostage situation and a difference of opinion. 2010-08-15: Shared Wishes and Promises: Cassandra witness an emotional conversation 2010-08-21: Not As Batman: Cassandra tries to open Batman's eyes; he doesn't appreciate the effort 2010-08-23: Cassandra Learned a New Word!: Cassandra explains the Jason Todd situation to Nightwing and Oracle. 2010-08-24: Crossing a Cat's Path: Batgirl comes across Nightwing and Catwoman while searching for The Huntress. 2010-08-29: Getting Her Money's Worth: Cassandra surprises Ted at his gym for her bought-and-paid-for date. Pounding ensues. Category:Taken Feature Character